


Nourishment

by Aishiterunope



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gift Fic, I need a hug, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, and during re I guess, before tokyo ghoul, book stores, high school shuu, sads, small kanae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiterunope/pseuds/Aishiterunope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae and Tsukiyama take a trip to a local bookstore, which holds more than just books but some wonderful memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nourishment

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to write the sads okay.

            “Where are we going?” The small lavender haired boy asked, his large eyes staring at the people who seemingly towered over his short statured body. His pale hand was outstretched, clinging gently onto a piece of fabric which belonged to a coat that was placed onto one of those taller person’s body. The thing about this person was, they weren’t scary, and they were the only thing that had made the small boy feel at ease since he had arrived in Japan.

 

            “Now, now; Kanae-kun, I said it was a surprise.” The taller spoke in a gentle and soothing manner, his hand gliding onto the smaller’s as they continued to walk down the concrete pathway towards the shopping area of the town.

 

            Kanae’s body heated in embarrassment as he felt his hand being held, “You…don’t have to treat me like a child…” He spoke softly, puffing his cheeks out and looking away. He heard a small chuckle only to see that the person whom had begun to hold his hand laughing quietly.

 

            “Désolé, you just look very…interesting when you puff your cheeks like that.” His lips spreading into a smile, “Ah, here we are Kanae-kun.”

 

            “…Where are we Tsukiyama…?” Kanae asked, looking up at the sign.

 

                                                            **Tokyused Books**

“I come here every now and again to find books to read, in fact, the one I got you a couple weeks ago was from this very store.” Tsukiyama said with a smile. He opened the door, which made a small jingling noise that signified that someone had entered the store.

 

            “Ah, welcome back.” A voice said with a hollow laugh, “The weather has been brisk, hasn’t it Shuu?” An old man spoke, a sincere smile upon his face, “Now, who is this little one behind you?” He asked, coming around the counter to observe the boy.

 

            “This is Kanae, he’s the one I was telling you about last week.” Tsukiyama explained as he patted Kanae’s head, “It’s okay, he’s friendly.” Tsukiyama whispered to him.

 

            Kanae hesitantly walked over to the old man, sniffing the air and widening his eyes, “You’re…You’re like me?” Kanae asked cautiously.

 

            “Most certainly.” He responded, holding his hand out to him, “My name is Kiyoshi, and my wife should be here in just a moment…that would be Kazuko.”

 

            Kanae shook his hand gently, “I’m…Kanae, and it’s nice to meet you.”

 

            “It’s very nice to meet you too, I hear you really like roses so I’ve prepared a couple different books for you.” Kiyoshi said in a warm voice, walking over to the sign on the door and flipping it to the closed side and walking back over to both of them.

 

            “U…Um…Mr. Kiyoshi, how did you know that I like roses?” Kanae asked, only to hear a deep laugh from the older man as he sat down on a chair behind the counter.

 

            “Well, Shuu told me a couple stories about you and has been asking for various books on different topics that he usually does not bother to look at…” He spoke, sliding his glasses off of his nose and gently polishing the lenses with his button down shirt.

 

            “Ah, I wouldn’t say I never have gotten a book about flowers until now Mr. Kiyoshi.” Tsukiyama said as he browsed the books, every now and then pulling out one and placing it onto the counter.

 

            “That might be true, however, until recently it has not been this many…I remember that one month where you devoured at least fifty books about the First World War...” He mused, placing the wide rimmed glasses onto his nose, “Don’t let him do that ever again, or his father will come in and ask me why I am providing such preposterous materials for his son.” Kiyoshi added, only to laugh.

 

-x-

 

            _“Ah, so he’s the one who’s family was murdered…what a shame.”_

_“I can’t believe they would take in someone so tiny as a servant…”_

_“Poor little boy…”_

_Kanae felt tears welling in his eyes as he looked at the sky, “Where’s mom…Why isn’t she here…why me…why only me?” He questioned inwardly, only to hear footsteps. Instantly, he was on guard as his body froze into position._

_“Ah, you must be Von Kanae.”_

_He had never thought that someone so tall, and so well dressed would come to save him from his nightmares about the past._

-x-

 

            “Mmm…?” Kanae hummed quietly, nuzzling into a pillow and opening his eyes slowly, “I fell asleep…” He said softly, sitting up to see a coat slide off of himself. Tsukiyama’s coat was placed upon his body, he felt safe as he looked around only to see three people sitting at a table in a small kitchen.

 

            “Ah, Kanae-kun, you’re awake, come and join us for dinner.” Tsukiyama said as he stood, walking over to the small boy who yawned as he stared in confusion.

 

            “Ohh, he’s such a cutie, look at those cheeks and eyes.” Kazuko spoke, her eyes lighting up as she smiled, revealing her missing teeth.

 

            “Now dear, don’t scare him away.” Kiyoshi said with a laugh, eating a small piece of the steak that had been cooked to perfection. It was very obvious that Tsukiyama had cooked for the couple.

 

            Kanae walked over to them, sitting in a chair as Tsukiyama placed a piece of the meat in front of him, “Bon appetite.”

 

            The meal was shared with stories about several years back in time; Kazuko had mentioned a small story about how she met Kiyoshi. The funniest part was, that Kiyoshi and Kazuko hated one another, and it was only until Kazuko had found Kiyoshi under a bridge nearly dying that she truly began to appreciate his company. She’d always been grateful for the fact that he hated liver just as much she did, or she would have dumped his sorry ass.

 

            “And well, I guess things just fall into place after awhile…” Kazuko said with a smile, holding onto Kiyoshi’s hand, “It’s nice to have someone you can sit down with and talk to.”

 

            “I guess that’s how I feel about Tsukiyama.” Kanae said, only to have the three of them laugh, “He’s really nice to talk to when I feel upset about everything.”

 

            “I’ll bet, wait until we tell you about the time he tried to make cheese cake out of breast milk, that was the funniest thing I’ve seen in my lifetime.” Kazuko said, only to get a glare from Tsukiyama, she only laughed more.

 

-x-

 

            “We’ll see you next time, be careful on the way home you two!” Kazuko said as she waved goodbye to the two boys, a smile on her wrinkly face, “Ah…it’s nice to see him finally happy.” With that, she closed the door and turned off the lights.

 

“So, what did you think about them?” Tsukiyama asked as Kanae smiled with happiness.

 

            “They were really nice…what do you have in the bag though…?” Kanae asked, turning his head to examine it.

 

            “Ah, I’ll show you when we arrive home.” He responded, keeping the plastic bag closer to his body now that Kanae had noticed it.

 

            “But that will take a long time…” Kanae said, huffing slightly as he pouted.

 

            “Now, Kanae-kun, we’ll be home in no time.”

 

-x-

 

            “Alright, close your eyes Kanae-kun.” Tsukiyama said as they sat in the rose garden, near a bookshelf.

 

            Kanae closed his eyes only to hear several things being placed onto the shelf, a few cabinets banged quietly as more shuffling occurred.

 

            “Okay, un, deux, trois, open.”

 

            Kanae’s eyes opened, before widening to the size of saucers, the entire shelving unit had been stocked with books. He walked over nervously, only to realize that they were books about just roses and how to care for them.

 

            “I thought that you dissevered a better library of roses, to match the many that live in this garden, from now on Kanae, you are the keeper of this garden.” Tsukiyama said, only to feel pressure on his leg, and a damp spot forming by his thigh. He looked down to see Kanae sobbing uncontrollably into his leg as he hugged it, loud and unruly cries coming from his lungs as he continued to sob.

 

            Tsukiyama smiled and patted his head, “It’s okay, Kanae.” He spoke softly, rubbing small circles into his back. He realized that Kanae needed someone in his life that would once again take care of him, and provide him the shelter and love that he needed to survive.

 

Kanae was much like the roses that lived in the garden. With care, they would bloom into a beautiful flower that showed how much care had gone into them.

 

            -x-

 

            “Ah, welcome Kanae-kun…no Shuu today?” Kazuko spoke, placing a small stick of incense near a picture of Kiyoshi and saying a small prayer.

 

            “No, he’s still moping in bed, I hope that he’ll soon come around…” He said with a small smile, noticing a book set on the counter, “Ah, is this the volume I wanted?”

 

            “Why yes it is, someone traded a couple books in yesterday and managed to bring this in, lucky day huh?” She said with a trademark grin.

 

            “I suppose it is.” Kanae said with a smile, staring out at the street. Perhaps it was a lucky day.


End file.
